


Slaughter The Lamb

by Mythicshadow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Conditioning, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicshadow/pseuds/Mythicshadow
Summary: The FBI is called to investigate a series of grizzly murders where they come upon a survivor . Is she what she seems to be?





	

The waves crashed upon the crimson sand as thunder reigned supreme delivering a warning wail that seemed to echo what has happenned. The salty water mingled with the trail of stains leading to the dimly lit shack of horrors. Fingers pointing towards severed heads heaped; one atop the other, balanced with acute precision waiting to be discovered or admired- a sick twisted sculpture echoing the foul stench of its creator.

The sound of thunder was muddled with the honking of the fbi's suvs. The agents secured the parameter and went in to engage in sightseeing.

'For once in my life, I want to be called in to investigate a crime or a robbery! But all I get is mutilated corpses on display. What do you think of this, Will?' Said Jack Crawford, head of the behavioural fbi unit.

'The killer is judging these victims. They have done something wrong, a henious crime at least according to the murderer. The circle of fingers pointing indicates the desire to blame someone.'

'So the murderer wants to blame these people for something?'

' This is plausible; however, I think that these victims have blamed our murderer for something he was not responsible for and now he's blaming them in turn for turning him into a killer.' Replied Will.

'Jack, Will, all these severed fingers were finely dismembered, staright cuts except for this one. It looks like our victim struggled and attempted to get away while the others were sedated before the murder spree took place. I think we may have a lucky survivor judging by the bloid stains that lead through here. She must be near, she can't get away with all this blood loss; probably in hiding somewhere' said Dr. Lecter

'Let's go find her then'

They followed the bread crumbs all the way to what looked like a deserted path witha swampy air where they found a young woman laying unconsciously. They inspected her and found her to be missing a finger with large angry gashes on her body.

'We've got our victim Jack' echoed Hannibal, as they drove her to the hospital for recovery and questioning.


End file.
